


Sweet First Kisses

by bitterglitter



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterglitter/pseuds/bitterglitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, it's been forever and Baby Tooth is tired of Jack bringing her all his sorrows about how Jamie will never like him. It's obvious they both have feelings, and Baby Tooth is ready to take things into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet First Kisses

The first time Jack thought of kissing Jamie was about two years ago. Jamie was sixteen at the time, by now he was about as tall as Jack and developing into a man. Even if he was a teenager by now, he had never forgotten about Jack, his belief never wavering. Because of that Jack would visit Jamie often, checking up on him, popping up to say hi, and even spending a day or two extra in Burgess for him.

That was two years ago, and Jack had snuck in to surprise Jamie. He was waiting in the room, Jamie walked in a few minutes after Jack arrived. Apparently the boy had just finished his shower and walked in with just his pants on, a dirty shirt clutched in his hand.

Whenever that memory came back to mind, Jack would blush a light red. Light red was as much as he could possibly blush.

And then the thought came up again and again- just pull Jamie forward and kiss him. It would be easy, one part of him whispered. It was just a kiss, just two lips pressing against each other. An exchange of emotions. But it was wrong, the other part insisted. It would ruin their relationship, maybe anger Jamie or disgust him. So Jack hid those feelings, he hid them for as long as he could.

The only person he could talk to about it was Baby Tooth. She had sworn to never tell anyone else, and it wasn't like the Guardians would understand these feelings. They were too busy to develop relationships like this, especially with humans.

Baby Tooth pushed Jack to admit his feelings, while he could. Jamie would grow up one day, the sad fate of being mortal, and Jack would regret never telling him. But what if he did admit it, and Jamie grew horribly angry? Then Jamie would grow up, and then forget about him, and Jack would never get to talk to his friend again. It was too risky, loosing Jamie, so Jack would just push the feelings aside and tried to bury them under better, more appropriate thoughts.

Now, two years later, it was the beginning of winter. A chill had tinged the air and Jamie Bennett knew what that meant. Winter was coming, and so was Jack Frost. He had given up trying to convince his friends that Jack was real, not just an imaginary friend they had when they were kids. They were set in their ways, blind to the spirits and other wonders the world could offer.

But not Jamie.

No, he loved Jack far too much to forget about him. He would never let himself stop believing, even if that meant hiding his belief from others. Jack meant too much to him, the spirit was too important to just let go of. He hadn't lost his faith in the other Guardian's as well, but Jack... Jack meant something more in his heart.

Even if he was scared to admit it, the love he felt for Jack was more than the love you'd feel for a close friend, or a family member. It burned hotter and brighter than that, even when Jamie tried to contain it behind excuses and lies to himself.

Oh, Jack was like a brother to him. A childhood friend. Diffidently not someone he had been dying to push up against the wall and kiss senseless. No, that would be strange. Wrong. It would scare Jack, it almost scared Jamie. Knowing that desire was there within him, no matter how strong, was scary. But Jamie could not force this desire away, he could just dull it. Dull it until he saw Jack again, then it would light up like a burning blaze in his chest, screaming out to be acted upon.

He would never act upon it, though. It would ruin everything. If Jamie couldn't have Jack as a lover to kiss, he could at least Jack as a friend to hug. That would have to be good enough.

This start of winter did bring Jack with it's crisp winds, and clouds teasing light snowfall onto the ground. Usually Jack would pass by children on his way into Burgess, most of them could see him, waving and shouting at him. Not today. Today was cold, and without the fun of snow. Mothers and fathers had called the children inside, saying there was no point in playing outside. They'd just catch a cold.

In fact it seemed the only people out were those hurrying to get places before any type of snow storm could hit. Except Jamie. Instead he sat in the park, one on of the cold benches, looking up at the clouds blowing past him. Jack would be here soon, and he wanted to be the first to say hi. It had been months of summer and a quite warm fall since Jamie had seen the winter spirit, he had missed Jack greatly.

On this trip Jack wasn't alone. Baby Tooth sat in his hoodie, trying not to shiver at the cold air around her. She had dealt with worse, and if Jack caught her shivering he'd send her back to Tooth. She peeked out, wanting to get a look at the ground below her. They were above the park, skimming the tops of the trees. The fairy's eyes widened when she saw a familiar jacket and mop of brown hair, with a squeak and a light tug on Jack's hair, she pointed down to Jamie.

Jack glanced down, a smile gracing his face when he saw his first believer. "Hey, good eye, Baby Tooth." Jack muttered to the fairy. "Hide away now, I want to talk to Jamie." He glanced back at her before floating down. With a huff, Baby Tooth once again buried herself in the hood of Jack's jacket. She made sure to be able to peek out though.

Without a noise Jack's feet touched the cool ground. He crept forward, making sure to stay silent. Jack always did like sneaking up on Jamie, it was always so funny to see his reactions. They were almost...cute. Not that Jack would admit that out loud. He could hardly admit it internally. Slowly he made his way forward so he was behind Jamie, after waiting for just the right moment he let out a loud "Boo!".

Jamie jumped slightly and spun around, eyes wide with shock, looking for whoever had scared him. Yet he had a feeling he knew who the culprit was. The startled expression melted into a grin when he saw the frost spirit. "Jack, I should've known. You know, one days you're gonna scare me to death."

Jack jumped over the back of the bench to sit next to Jamie with ease. "You should be used to it by now, Jamie. All these years and I can still scare the hell out of you."

"Don't say that," Jamie laughed. "You're making me sound old. 'All these years', I'm only eighteen. Just barely an adult."

"Right, right." Jack nodded with a soft sigh. 'Still an adult.' He thought sadly. And adults forgot him, they always would. He'd just be another childhood imaginary friend to Jamie in a few years, and that thought stung. He tried to push the dark clouds that hung over his head away.

Jamie noticed the shift in Jack's mood and smiled at him, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "So, what have you been doing while you're away?"

The spirit perked up at the topic. "Oh! I've been everywhere, it's nice having places to go. While I was gone I got a bunch more believers! You should see them, the youngest kid I saw was around three and she..."

Jack started to go off on the topic, his face bright and his tone filled with excitement. It was easy to tell, just by a glance, how much Jack loved his job. Any could see, if they could see him at all, how he'd start beaming about the subject of kids, how he'd get sucked into his own stories. And this made Jamie glad for Jack, the spirit finally got what he deserved after three hundred years- happiness. Yet something always felt wrong to Jamie whenever they spoke about his believers. A part of him new, that eventually all these kids would take Jamie's place in Jack's heart. He knew that not wanting that was selfish, so he tried to keep those thoughts away and focus on Jack. His smile, the way his eyes light up... And how blue his eyes were...such a lovely shade-

"Jamie!" Jack's smile disappeared, a small frown taking it's place. That snapped Jamie back into the conversation, he blinked as he was brought back into reality. "Are you still listening?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

It took a second for Jamie to recover. "Of- of course I'm listening!" He said, trying to remember anything that he might have heard Jack say. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, too busy gazing into my eyes?" Jack smirked, tilting his head. That was just teasing though, Jamie couldn't have been doing that.

"What?" Jamie stuttered, his face turning a shade of dark red. "I- I wasn't doing anything...anything like that!" He shook his head, leaning back slightly. "Why would I, why would I gaze into your eyes?" He laughed nervously, making sure to direct his gaze to the ground instead.

The reaction Jack got took him by surprise. Baby Tooth, still hidden away in the hood of Jack's hoodie, peeked out to look at the human. She could still remember when he was small, such a young boy. His teeth were always in good shape, not as good as Jack's (who's where?) but still very nice. It had been a shame when the last baby tooth fell out. She then looked up at Jack, frowning when she saw he did nothing.

Honestly, what was she going to do with these two? It was obvious they had feeling for one another, better to get it over with now. Baby Tooth crawled out of his hoodie and started to flutter, a part of her wondered if Jamie still believed in the fairies and could see her, but there was no time for that now. She flew back a few paces and turned to face Jack. If Jack wasn't going to take the first step by himself, then Baby Tooth was going to do it for him. With a huff she sped towards him, arms out.

She hit his shoulder with enough force to send him forward, but her back. She somehow ended back up in his hood, and Jack ended up falling forward in surprise and landing on Jamie. He landed with a yelp and this train of events finally stopped with Baby Tooth in Jack's hoodie, feeling quite dazed, Jack sprawled on top of Jamie, and Jamie with his back pressed against the handle of the bench, Jack on top of him, and his face warm with a bright blush.

"I...I..." Jamie stuttered, staring at Jack, his brown eyes wide. What was Jack doing? Was this another way of teasing him? By the surprised look on the spirit's face, Jamie would've said no, but this could just be another trick.

"I didn't...I..." Jack looked down at the boy- the man, his own face going a soft shade of pink.

By then Baby Tooth had managed to figure out what happened and climb up high enough in the hoodie to call to Jack. "Kiss him!" She chirped at him, a hint of annoyance in her town.

"I can't-" Jack started to argue.

"Just do it! Now!"

Jack sucked in a breath and his face went even more pink. Well, no use stopping now, he was already sprawled across the other. Jamie was started to sit up, his hands moving to push Jack away, when Jack leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to Jamie's.

A soft squeak of surprise escaped his lips as Jack kissed him, he sucked in a breath. Jack. Jack was kissing him. They were kissing. Actually kissing. Not a dream, but actually kissing. His brain took a second to process this, leaving his body frozen on the spot.

The way Jamie was frozen under Jack, that made Jack worry a bit. Had he gone too far? He knew it! He knew kissing this beautiful boy under him would ruin everything! He had fucked it all up like he always did! He started to pull back, an apology on his lips, ready to make itself heard as soon as he had moved away.

Yet the pair of arms that wrapped around him stopped him from moving. Jamie's brain had finally caught up and so had his body, and he was easily kissing Jack back. He was still freaking out on the inside- he was kissing Jack Frost!- but he wasn't going to just let this kiss go without him returning it.

As soon as Jamie responded, Jack melted back into him. He sighed softly, this kiss was gentle, sweet. And he loved it.

Baby Tooth climbed out of the hood and flew around them, assessing the situation. She let out a soft cheer when she saw it had worked. Finally! She started to chirp to Jack that he should've known she was right, but he wasn't listening.

Both the boys were too caught up in their own sweet kisses.


End file.
